Business and other entities are increasingly interested in capturing data associated with their computer networks for information technology (IT) security, IT operations, compliance, and other reasons. Unfortunately, analyzing that data can be difficult, expensive, and ineffective. One reason is that the data is voluminous and generated at a rapid rate. Existing products for analyzing such data require significant storage and computing power and thus are expensive to purchase. Another reason is that deploying such products typically requires a significant amount of expert contractor time. If new types of data are to be captured and analyzed by the product, significant work is typically required. In some cases, due to the complexity in maintaining such products and the resources required, customers may be unable to rely on in-house support staff to perform product upgrades or to reconfigure the product after changes are made to their networks, but instead will require the re-involvement of contractors.